Release
by KitsuneGamerGirl
Summary: Conversations between Vincent and Lucrecia in her cave. Vincent wants to be able to move on, but few things are that easily solved.


Release

_Note__: I know Lucrecia isn't exactly a saint in this, and honestly, I don't think she would be. Granted, a few years in a cave can take its toll, but still. I never thought she would be that nice of a person. BTW, I have no idea how Dirge portrayed her, so this might be OOC if you're faithful to that story. _

_Note 2__: I know this is 99 percent dialogue. I just started typing, and this is what came up. I like dialogue, but this might not be everyone's cup of tea._

_Disclaimer__: Final Fantasy still isn't mine. Song is "Can't Let It Go" by the Goo Goo Dolls._

* * *

_I was your anger_

_And you were my fear_

_Now that it's over it's so clear_

_But you were no angel_

_And I was no sin_

_Somehow I can't let it go_

_I can't let it go_

* * *

Vincent was sitting alone in the center of the cave, head tilted slightly back, staring at the ceiling. 

"So, this is where you were hiding," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't hiding," a voice echoed, barely louder that a whisper.

"On vacation then?" Vincent scoffed.

"Why are you so bitter?" Lucrecia asked.

"I'm not bitter. I'm just annoyed because you always took the easy way out. Every time things started to look bad, you retreated to whoever could protect you."

"If you mean Hojo-"

"It wasn't just him. Hell, I knew he was unbalanced, maybe not necessarily to what degree, but I knew. I expected him to do crazy shit. Everyone did, that's why everyone avoided him. Except for you. The bleeding heart, who claimed he was just misunderstood," said Vincent sardonically. He then stood up and turned toward the entrance.

"Who's running away now?" Lucrecia taunted, almost happily.

"Now I look back and wonder if you were just as insane as he was."

"Insanity is in the eye of the beholder."

* * *

"I never said he was misunderstood," Lucrecia said calmly. Vincent shrugged. 

"Maybe not, but your actions implied it."

"So that means it's true?"

"Why don't you actually say something instead of turning everything back on me," growled Vincent.

"What does it matter?" she said lightly.

"It just does. You damn scientists, always have to have a reason for everything. You want to know why it matters? I'd like to hear you actually take responsibility for something."

"Take responsibility for sending everyone involved with you to hell in a hand basket!" Vincent was almost shouting.

"It wasn't my problem," Lucrecia said. "It's not like I was the only one to ever make a mistake."

"Okay, maybe you weren't the only one who had a part in it, but you have never admitted to it. Veld had told me once he regretted sending me to that gods-forsaken project. I regret my decisions, and I'm still paying for it to this day!"

"I thought you always blamed Hojo. I didn't think you thought it was my fault."

"Why are you still defending him? After all he's done, why?"

"I am not defending him," Lucrecia said angrily.

"If you're so angry at him, why the fuck did you stay with him?"

"Because it was too late! I was afraid, but it was too late! The project pushed him over the edge, and he went soaring down happily! There was nothing I could do!" Lucrecia screamed, finally pushed over the edge herself, her calm façade shattered. Vincent waited a minute before responding.

"I almost killed myself after you left," he whispered.

"Maybe you should have. Maybe I should have."

"Maybe."

* * *

Vincent was examining the Death Penalty. He loaded a round and fired once into the cave wall. 

"Is this what you think? Is this what you think I should get?"

"No. I gave it to you because that is what I should get." Vincent looked around the cave, taking in its cold, crystalline walls.

"You've already got it."

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye," Vincent said.

"Will you ever come back?" Lucrecia asked.

"No."

"Then you are satisfied with what you know?"

"Not really. But I've given up too much of my life and my mind to keep this up. Besides, when does anyone really know the whole story? You've told me as much as you can. There's no need to keep coming to you."

"So you'll never really let it go, will you?" she said almost inaudibly as he was about to walk out, once and for all.

"No. I usually take the easy way out."


End file.
